La ultima carta de Dualscar
by rottenArtist
Summary: El testimonio silenciadodel mismísimo Dualscar y el por que de sus actos contra la esclava que el amaba.


"Estoy a punto de tomar una decisión… O más bien ya tome una decisión suicida en muchas maneras, pero podría funcionar con un golpe de suerte.  
Mindfang fue por unas botellas, se jugaría la misma ronda que casi siempre, me embriagaría y ella me haría algo, me recargue en la pared del barco esperándola cuando vi a su tan adorada esclava que robo, esos ojos verdes que seguramente en algún momento brillaban con felicidad al ver a su hijo, o más bien hijos , ahora vacios, de cierto modo era como si no reflejarán luz siquiera, ella tomo mi arma y me prepare para arrebatársela pero me miró como nadie lo había hecho antes y no me refiero a la suplica en su mirada, si no con una especie de amabilidad y calidez extendió sus brazos dándomela, creí que me pediría que matara a mi kismesis… Pero no.  
"Mátame…. ¿Sí?" dijo con una voz igual de cálida y vacía que su mirada no sé qué efecto tuvo eso en mí que me ofrecí a liberarla pero ella se negó.

"No deseo eso, Dualscar."  
"Por favor, puedo liberarte, puedes venir conmigo si quieres, te mantendré lejos de Mindfang si quieres"  
¿Porque le insistí en ese momento? Pues fácil, su amabilidad y calidez y pese a todo lo que le sucedió, una nada maliciosa mentalidad tuvieron una reacción en mi…

"Dualscar no." Ella me tomo de mi armadura y dio un tirón haciéndome caer en mis rodillas y me miro, aun sin perder la amabilidad en su mirada y voz pero tornándose severas "Mírame… perdí todo." Detrás de esa natural belleza… Era fácil de notar, entendí que me dejo ver a través de ella, me dejo ver la amargura, pena, dolor y sufrimiento que arrastraba, que hacían esas tan livianas esposas pesar una tonelada para ella, su tristeza se fusiono con la mía… Confundí mi tristeza y compasión con enfermedad, lo mas gentil que pude me zafe de sus manos murmurándole que no podía… ¿No quería matar una sangre baja? No entendía en ese momento por qué, abandone el barco de Mindfang mientras ella dio una silenciosa y ultima suplica, creí que tendría mi conciencia limpia por no matarla… Pero comencé a sentirme peor ¿Qué le haría Mindfang a ella? Sé que le hace control mental, pero aunque ella parece estar intacta y tiene buena ropa y sus esposas no son pesadas solo con tal de que no se hieran sus muñecas… ¿Qué podría hacerle esa perra? Supe que debí haber cumplido su deseo… Suspiré sabía que si la miraba de nuevo no me atrevería a matarla, pero ¿A quién puedo mandar para que la mate? Casi todos los que aceptarían son unos enfermos, seguro intentarían sobrepasarse antes de matarla o la torturarían antes de hacerlo… si Mindfang se los permitiera, claro. Yo necesitaba a alguien que pudiera llegar darle una muerte rápida e irse, alguien quien entendiera que no solo era un encargo de asesinato si no un bizarro rescate… ¿Pero quién? De pronto tuve una idea, nunca había tratado con ese tipo pero por sus acciones seguro aceptaría, y no parece ser igual de malicioso que los demás, de inmediato me dirigí hacia la colmena de el exiliado Darkleer, sabía que no me tomaría enserio si llegaba con mi carácter altanero, entonces trate de ser lo más amable posible aunque lógicamente me hizo una pregunta  
"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo y no tu?" Lo pensé y decidí confesar

"Porque no puedo hacerlo… No me atrevo" Entonces pensé "Es la sangre esmeralda que cuido al mutante, amiga de la sangre olivo que no te atreviste a matar" Sus ojos ya se habían agrandado cuando le confesé mi razón el suspiro, pero acepto supongo que podemos entendernos unos a otros "Igual le preguntare" me dijo, yo salí de allí aun angustiado, como dije no había tratado con él antes, entonces no sabía si podía confiar en él, al día siguiente por la noche confirme que si al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta de mi barco abrí solo para ver al troll cuya altura solo era superada por Grand Highblood, su expresión era afligida pero tranquila, me entrego una gran flecha que no permitiría posibilidades de dejar a alguien en agonía si se enterraba en el corazón, estaba cubierta de sangre verde esmeralda, como la de ella la sujete con fuerza por el filo, cortando mi propia mano, aunque su sangre de ella predominaba pero al mezclarse la poca de mi sangre con la de ella, reconocí que me había enamorado al verla "Removí el collar de ella, pero me pidió que la matase… Fue mi redención" Me dijo el sangre azul antes de darme la espalda e irse, cuando me recordó sus deseos de morir sentí como si el básicamente me hubiese quitado la flecha y me la hubiese encajado a mi también.

Lloré, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hice lloré por una sangre baja. Sabía que lejos de ser culpa de Mindfang, era culpa de la Condesa la mujer que hasta ahora yo creía amar pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, he decidido matarla aunque primero debo de pasar por ese moirail suyo, lo haré el maldito payaso conocerá mi humor, le enseñaré como hacer una broma.

Mi nombre es Cronus Ampora… Mejor conocido como Orphaner Dualscar y estoy a punto de ir a arriesgar mi vida con mi arma y la flecha ensangrentada en mano dándome el valor y enojo necesario para hacerlo."  
El sangre violeta yacía tirado en el piso, a los pies del Grand Highblood

"Tu broma fue LA PEOR QUE ESCUCHE EN TODA MI VIDA" exclama en su típica manera pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Dualscar ni siquiera se encogió un poco o cerró sus ojos. Lo miro aun desafiante pese a sus heridas y no ser capaz de ponerse de pie, el sangre morada tomo la flecha manchada con sangre verde esmeralda y algo de violeta y lo apuñalo varias veces, por desgracia lo dejo a que se desangrase ya que no dio un golpe mortal, mientras la vida escapaba de Dualscar en cada respiro y su vista se nublaba lograba ver una silueta formarse mientras el lugar se deformaba en una de sus más preciadas memorias aunque algo borroso claro, cuando finalmente la silueta comenzó a caminar hacia él y lo hizo ponerse de pie casi cargándolo sin dificultad de inmediato reconoció eso… ¿Realmente vino ella por él? Enfoco su mirada logrando ver unas ropas muy diferentes a las de la esclava que conoció, era un vestido negro con detalles verdes aun más hermoso que el que la esclava… No… que Dolorosa usaba mientras era esclava de Mindfang, entonces alzo su mirada y al ver sus ahora blancos ojos gentiles y mucho mas radiantes que en vida, el dolor se desvaneció mientras los suyos se volvían iguales y el dolor se desvanecía, ella se giro aun sonriente mientras un troll sin símbolo se acercaba sonriéndole de la misma manera que Dolorosa, no pudo evitar más que sonreír al sentir la más pura redención en ambos trolls.  
Fin.


End file.
